Tea has always been popular and recently has become more popular. One difficulty remains in how neatly to remove tea sachets or bags or loose tea from brewed tea.
Another problem remains in how to conveniently remove brewed tea from the wet tea sachets, bags and soaked tea leaves. The problems are exacerbated by the staining capability of the liquid concentrate that exudes from the wet sachets, bags or loose tea. The same problems result when using bags, sachets or loose particles to brew other beverages.
Needs exist for improved beverage brewers.